1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a television set, and more particularly, it relates to a display device and a television set each including a light source substrate and a light guide plate.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display device including a light source substrate and a light guide plate is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-163620.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-163620 discloses a liquid crystal display device (display device) including a liquid crystal display device body (display device body), a liquid crystal panel (display portion) arranged on the front side of the liquid crystal display device body, displaying an image, and a circuit board (light source substrate) mounted with an LED light source (light source) supplying light to the liquid crystal panel. This liquid crystal display device further includes a light guide plate opposed to the circuit board mounted with the LED light source on the rear side of the liquid crystal panel, having a light incident surface including a side surface receiving light emitted from the LED light source, guiding the light to the liquid crystal panel. This liquid crystal display device further includes a lower frame (heat sink) arranged on the rear side of the light guide plate, including a board fixing portion (light source substrate fixing portion) to which the circuit board is attached and fixed by a double-faced adhesive tape and an upper frame including a projecting portion coming into line contact with a side of the circuit board on the front side. The board fixing portion is formed by substantially vertically bending a part of the lower frame frontward.
In this liquid crystal display device, after completion of assembling, the circuit board (light source substrate) is held between the projecting portion of the upper frame and the lower frame in a state where the side of the circuit board on the front side comes into line contact with the projecting portion of the upper frame, whereby the circuit board is inhibited from falling down to the light guide plate when the double-faced adhesive tape is peeled off. Although the projecting portion of the upper frame comes into line contact with the side of the circuit board on the front side after the completion of assembling, it is not clear whether or not the projecting portion of the upper frame presses the side of the circuit board on the front side.
Conventionally, when the circuit board is attached to the board fixing portion of the lower frame, the circuit board is turned toward the board fixing portion, employing a pressed portion as a supporting point while the circuit board is inclined and the lower side (rear side) of a surface of the circuit board attached with the double-faced adhesive tape is pressed to a position of a surface of the vertically extending board fixing portion slightly distanced in the height direction from a bottom portion (of the lower frame). Therefore, the lower side of the circuit board attached to the board fixing portion may be slightly separated (displaced) in the height direction from the lower frame, and in this case, the LED light source is conceivably positionally displaced in the height direction from the light incident surface of the light guide plate.
In the liquid crystal display device according to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-163620, however, the projecting portion of the upper frame simply comes into line contact with the side of the circuit board on the front side after completion of assembling, so that the separation (positional displacement) of the circuit board from the lower frame may be unable to be sufficiently modified. Therefore, the quantity of light incident on the light guide plate may be disadvantageously reduced by positional displacement between the LED light source and the light incident surface of the light guide plate.